clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 42
RE:RE:Heyo P-P Hi P-P I don't quite understand step #2. I have made a category and a template which has this source: Category:SubscribeToJAS Do i put the thing on the category or the template? Sorry I don't really get it. 18:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:StampInfobox Unfortunately, I don't think that the file will update itself in the infobox. This has occurred with quite a few other images that I have overwritten and they never did update until I altered the size of it. So, I think that the only way to update it would be to change the image's size. Also, I was sorta hoping that you could add the imagesize parameter to the template when you get a chance, since I don't know how :P. Anyways, thanks for the help. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 4xRE:Heyo P-P Sorry P-P, I still don't understand what to do with the DPL 22:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also, u know those current avatar links you were helping me with yesterday? I also need Mckenzie 101's. 23:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' :) -- Dps04talk 04:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Im of the wiki of spanish and I come to say hello. Wooth too (talk) 05:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Another person cussed Again, not edited. BluePuffle 05:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Merry Christmas! 17:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom P-P, I made you something :3 Hope you like it! BluePuffle 01:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Subject Here I am not but, can i pay for Chat Mod and rollback? 16:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: CSS opinion :or to make a second class for infoboxes used in articles Do you mean mainspace pages? 14:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: CSS opinion And why do you want to apply the CSS only to mainspace pages? 14:34, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I was meant to apply it on all infoboxes, not just to infoboxes in the mainspace (sorry if i didn't meake the message clear enough). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I misunderstood you. Then what's the point of adding another class? 14:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::No clue XP i wasn't sure if it should be applied by default. So thanks miron for your comment and time :). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. 14:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) An Idea I had an idea that we could have music on the main page...can you confirm it so I can put it on the vote page? Like for example, you could put for January because it's Prehistoric Music?? 17:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Adding two users to the Wall of Fame Hey P-P, The nominations for Roger6881 and Shurow to be on the Wall of Fame are over, as 21 days has passed. Can you add them whenever you can? I would add them, but I thought you would be better at explaining why they're on the wall of fame. Thanks, and no rush. :) Also, is two votes enough for someone to be added to the WoF? Kallie Jo (talk) 22:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) New items Hey PP.When I logged in the game yesterday for the first time with some other penguin there was a brand new tour.Make a penguin,log in,and there will be tasks for you to complete items by visiting some places.when you get the items,please make pages about those items. Thanks! Hinter1 (talk) 09:48, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:An Idea Oh, that's okay, I understand. 11:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello P-P, i accidentally used my account from another wiki on an edit on Dino Puffle! i you gonna block me? 22:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Twinkie102 insulting user Hello P-P, Earlier today I was on chat, and Mario Rk came. Instantaneously, the user was causing arguments, and when asked to change the subject/drop the argument by me and Twinkie, he did not comply. After a few minutes of Mario not changing his behaviors, Twinkie began saying remarks such as: "Mario, because I have just a sliiight feeling it's under 80" - said at 00:38. Having an IQ of under 80 means you are rather unintelligent. "Mario's IQ is 1" - said at 00:42. This implied that the user is not smart, and was an offensive remark. "The more intelligent Mario is here :O" - said at 00:46, when Mariocart25 came into the chat. This probably made Mario Rk feel humiliated. "I bet Mario Rk will come back in a couple of minutes to be dumb again" - said at 00:54. I shouldn't have to explain why this is insulting to the user. "Maybe one day he'll become a fancy, intelligent person... :)" - said at 00:56. Implied he wasn't intelligent. "You missed the person earlier who had like the IQ of 0" - said at 01:50. Further broadening his earlier remark, even telling other people about it, which may have made Mario Rk feel humiliated. "He was so nooby :/" - said at 01:51. Calling someone "nooby" or a noob usually isn't a nice thing, unless they're using it in the context in which they mean that the user is new (and the user wasn't, he's been on here since 2009). I understand that Twinkie102 may have been angered my Mario Rk's behavior, however that's no excuse for insulting a user. Thank you for reading. Kallie Jo (talk) 06:57, December 28, 2013 (UTC)